La romance interdite
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Ils s'aiment. Sans se l'avouer, sans se le dire, ils souffrent en silence chacun de leur coté. et si l'impossible devenait possible ? OS


_Me revoila, après un petit moment d'absence ^^. Et oui, je fais des infidélités à One Piece et m'aventure parmi les 5 légendes_

_celles qui me connaissent savent que je suis adeptes des couples atypiques et fervente yaoiste alors ben ça, ça change pas :D_

_paring : Jack & Bunny (avant de jeter les tomates et de me taxer de zoophile, lisez jusqu'au bout ce serait sympa)_

_rating : K+ (là, je sens que je vous étonne ^^)_

_enjoy !_

* * *

C'était l'hiver dans l'hémisphère nord, Noël approchait à grand pas et dans son domaine verdoyant, un lapin contemplait les vertes prairies qui s'étalaient devant lui d'un air morne. Depuis que Noël existait, cette période avait toujours été trop calme aux yeux de Bunny. Nord était occupé par ses derniers préparatifs et du coup, les gardiens ne se réunissaient que peu souvent. Et quand bien même ils se réunissaient, il manquait l'esprit de Noël et celui de l'hiver qui les avait rejoints il y a maintenant un an de cela et, sans l'esprit du fun à embêter, l'esprit du renouveau s'ennuyait.

Bunny laissa échapper un lourd et profond soupire avant de se redresser vivement, les mirettes grandes ouvertes.

« Non mais je ne vais pas bien ! Je viens de… soupirer ?! En pensant à ce maudit gamin ?! »

Il détestait cette période de l'année où tout était froid, tout était figé, où il était seul. Seul ? Non, il ne l'était pas vraiment, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu aller voir Fée ou même Sable mais ce n'était pas d'eux dont son esprit se languissait. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, même à lui-même. Inconcevable. Impossible. Il ne pouvait se languir de la présence de l'esprit du fun. Ils étaient trop… opposés.

Les statues de pierres restèrent impassibles, observant leur maitre faire les cent pas tout en grommelant. C'était l'inactivité qui lui embrouillait le cerveau, il lui fallait de l'action. Ouais, c'était ça qui lui manquait, une petite chasse aux cauchemars qui lui remettrait les idées d'aplomb. Pour ne plus penser au fantôme d'un jeune homme qui hantait à présent ses pensées jour et nuit.

Depuis sa défaite contre les gardiens maintenant au nombre de cinq, Pitch ne sortait plus de son domaine, récupérant ses forces dans l'ombre mais envoyait de temps en temps quelques uns de ses chevaux de sable noir effrayer quelques enfants. Il avait dû installer son repaire près de Burgess car c'était souvent là-bas que les destriers de la nuit apparaissaient.

Pourquoi là ? Surement à cause du premier croyant de Frost. L'esprit de Pâques se souvenait parfaitement des mots que ce petit garçon avait lancés au croque-mitaine.

_Je crois en toi mais je n'ai pas peur de toi !_

Ça devait suffire au Roi des cauchemars pour subsister dans les ténèbres, reprenant peu à peu des forces pour recommencer l'éternel combat, jusqu'à ce que l'un des camps soit définitivement détruit.

L'esprit du Printemps s'élança dans ses tunnels, faisant abstraction du fait qu'il allait précisément là où se trouvait celui qui emmêlait ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas laisser libre court à ses pensées, à ses désirs. Il était le Printemps, il était l'Hiver. Il était un lièvre, il était un homme. Et ça, malgré toutes ses suppliques, ça ne pourrait jamais changer.

Courant dans la neige, il ne voyait pas la lune. Et s'il avait levé les yeux un instant, peut-être aurait-il pu voir cet étrange scintillement à la surface de l'astre nocturne.

La lune pleurait de voir l'un de ses enfants si triste.

*.*.*.*.*

Jack était assis sur une branche dénudée d'un arbre près de son étang. Seul. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps qu'il connaissait par cœur cette douloureuse absence, ce vide qui étouffe, ce froid qui ne venait pas de lui. Alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il avait ses premiers croyants, qu'il avait des amis, ressentait-il encore les affres de la solitude ? Que faisait-il ici, seul, alors qu'il aurait pu aller voir Fée ou Sable, ou même Jaimie ?

Il était seul car il ne pouvait avoir la seule présence qu'il désirait à ces cotés. Impossible. Inconcevable. Jamais. Jamais… la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son étreinte, son nom prononcé par sa voix chaude, qui serait pour une fois dénué de sarcasme, d'agressivité, qui pour une fois dirait Jack.

Il avait été seul si longtemps. et maintenant qu'il avait des compagnons, sa solitude lui collait encore à la peau. Il manquait juste quelqu'un. Juste une personne pour que votre monde ne tourne plus rond. Une absence qui suffisait à exclure les présents. Il aimait Sable, il aimait Fée, il aimait Nord, il adorait Jaimie et Sophie. Mais pour Bunny, il avait des sentiments bien plus forts. Inavouables. Interdits. Tous deux étaient si… différents.

Le visage levé vers le ciel, il ne voyait cependant ni les étoiles ni la lune, il était juste perdu en lui-même. Pourquoi était-il là ce soir ? Il ne le savait pas trop, peut-être en avait-il assez de parcourir les nuits du globe, faisant tomber la neige tout en cherchant du regard l'éclat argenté d'une fourrure reflétant un rayon de lune durant une chasse aux étalons ténébreux ? Fatigué d'espérer le voir sans avoir l'air de le chercher. Las de le dévorer du regard sans pouvoir espérer un instant avoir plus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ?

Une larme froide coula en silence le long de la joue de l'esprit du fun, bien vite rejointe par d'autres. Le cœur de Jack lui faisait mal car, contrairement à l'esprit du renouveau qui se débattait encore avec ses sentiments, lui avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre gardien et ça ne le blessait que d'avantage.

Son cœur n'aurait-il pas pu s'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui ? Lui, alors que tout dans cet univers les séparait ? Il était l'Hiver, il était le Printemps. Il mettait la nature en sommeil, il la réveillait. Il était désinvolte, il était sérieux. Il était un homme, il était un lièvre.

Jack soupira, un long et douloureux soupire. Et s'il avait pu voir la lune à travers son regard embués de larmes, peut-être aurait-il vu les larmes de l'astre de la nuit.

La lune pleurait de voir son enfant si malheureux.

*.*.*.*.*

Bunny était frigorifié, de la neige jusqu'en haut de pattes mais ne n'avait cure. Au contraire, il bénissait le froid et sa morsure qui tenaient éloigné de lui tout ce qui venait troubler son cœur. Mais il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas aperçu le moindre petit bout de queue d'un cauchemar en vadrouille.

Soudain, il avisa où il était arrivé. Le lac. Le lac de Frost. Et là, perché sur une branche comme le corbeau de la fable, l'esprit blanc qui lui tournait le dos. Il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour, s'éloigner de cet esprit qui, rien qu'en le voyant de loin, faisait faire des embardées à son cœur. Mais une branche morte décida qu'il en serait autrement et Jack tourna vivement la tête, prêt à combattre un ennemi avant de se détendre quand il le vit. Son cœur n'en battit que plus vite, accentuant la lancinante douleur qu'il ressentait.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, l'esprit du Printemps s'avança au pied de l'arbre, se frottant les bras dans une vaine tentative d'apporter un peu de chaleur à ses membres gelés.

« Ça caille. »

« Désolé mais ici, c'est l'hiver en ce moment. »

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que ça caille. »

Jack sourit et tapota la branche à coté de lui, invitant le lapin à monter. Bunny hésita un instant puis grimpa d'un bond, faisant trembler la branche et arracha un sourire au premier occupant.

Le silence se réinstalla, pesant et lourd, mal à l'aise. Les deux esprits ne se regardaient pas, Bunny car il n'osait pas, Jack par peur que l'autre ne voit ses yeux rougis par les larmes versées tantôt. Bunny leva la tête vers la Lune, si loin et si proche, si douce et si cruelle, bienveillante et inaccessible.

« Dis, Frost… t'es-il déjà arrivé de lui parler, en espérant une réponse que tu sais pertinemment ne jamais avoir ? »

Jack écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il avait prononcé son nom sans une once de dédain, sans agressivité, d'une façon presque douce, et ce simple mot avait fait frissonner le Blandin.

« Je l'ai fait pendant trois cent longues années, pour n'avoir comme réponse que mon nom et pourquoi j'étais là. Pour le reste, nada. »

« Ah… pareil pour moi... Ça caille. »

De nouveau le silence, un peu moins tendu, un peu moins étouffant.

« Bunny ? As-tu déjà été amoureux ? »

L'esprit du Printemps arrêta un instant ces frictions sur sa fourrure, son cœur ratant un battement.

« Amoureux ? »

« Ouais, tu sais… le cœur qui te fait mal quand il est pas là, qui s'emballe quand il est près de toi, cette envie entêtante de le voir tout le temps. »

« Je… je… sais pas… peut-être… »

Le silence de nouveau, gêné cette fois. Un esprit se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, l'autre se demandant de qui l'autre parle et ça, ça le ronge, ça fait mal, il faut qu'il sache.

« C'est qui ? »

Jack frisonne. Osera-t-il ?

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a un an à peu près… depuis il m'obsède… Même si je sais que rien n'arrivera jamais car on est trop différents, deux opposés qui s'attirent…»

Bunny se tendit d'un coup, se releva en faisant dangereusement bouger la branche et se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour Pitch ?! »

Jack le regarda avec les yeux ronds, Pitch ? Mais d'où lui vient cette idée ?

« Parce que si c'est le cas, permet-moi de te dire que je ne l'accepterai pas ! J'irais jusqu'au tréfonds de son repaire pour lui exploser sa face. »

Jack était de plus en plus perplexe, l'emportement de son vis-à-vis l'intriguait, l'esprit serait-il jaloux ?

« J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, cette grande asperge en chemise de nuit, comme si lui aussi était une victime ! »

Il allait continuer quand un rire clair s'éleva dans la nuit froide. Il se tu, se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur son torse. Le rire se calma enfin, le plus jeune essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et regarda l'autre, vexé et buté.

« Fais pas la gueule, Bunny. »

« Y a rien de drôle, vraiment. »

« Si, ta description de Pitch. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Jack attendit que l'autre le regarde de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais. »

« Ah. Et qui alors ? »

« Quelqu'un qui est à l'exact opposé de moi… »

Un silence de nouveau, Bunny essayait de calmer son cœur, de le libérer de l'étau de l'angoisse qui l'enserrait. Frost était amoureux, il allait le perdre… alors, ça voudrait dire que lui…

« Parfois, je me surprends à demander à Mim de m'aider… c'est risible vu qu'il a mit trois cent ans pour me dire que j'étais un gardien. Mais sur ma route jusqu'à lui, il y a des obstacles que je ne peux pas franchir seul… »

« Ça caille. »

« Ouais. »

Un rayon de Lune passa sur eux, avant de se poser sur une petite bute. La neige qui la recouvrait disparut sous l'éclairage spectral et une ouverture s'y creusa, laissant apparaitre une cavité bien assez grande pour accueillir les deux gardiens. Une niche chaude et douillette, accueillante.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, Jack ne savait plus quoi penser. Bunny reprit ses esprits avant lui et se tourna vers l'astre blanc, le poing levé, les sourcils froncés.

« Un an ! Des mois, des nuits, passées à te demander de l'aide et où te ne me réponds que par ton silence ! Et là ! Je dis que j'ai froid et tu me sors un abri ?! Prie pour je ne trouve jamais un moyen de venir jusqu'à toi, Mim ! »

Jack sauta à terre avec légèreté, et s'approcha du cadeau de la lune.

« Aller, viens en profiter Bunny, tu auras moins froid. »

L'esprit grogna une dernière fois puis descendit lui aussi de sa branche. Le contact avec la couche neigeuse le fit violemment frissonner et il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'abri. Mais à peine eu-t-il mit un pied à l'intérieur qu'une étrange lumière argentée l'entoura. Jack observa la scène, bouche bée. Sous ses yeux, le lapin se transformait en homme.

Sa fourrure laissait place à une peau nue, pâle. Les motifs qui ornaient son pelage se transformèrent en tatouage sur son front, ses épaules, son torses… sa truffe laissa place à un nez… ses oreilles à une chevelure grise… ses pattes à des mains, des pieds…

Ahuris, ils se regardèrent un instant en silence avant que l'esprit du Printemps n'explose de nouveau de rage.

« Mim ! »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un grondement furieux. Il se retourna, sortit de la grotte et la magie se défit, l'homme redevint un lapin.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Mim ! »

Jack, lui comprenait. Il comprenait le vrai sens du cadeau de l'homme de la lune. Il comprenait aussi ce que lui demandait chaque soir l'esprit de Pâques. Rien de moins que la même chose que lui. Un moyen de passer outre la plus grosse de leurs différences. Le moyen de pouvoir partager avec l'autre une étreinte.

Jack sortit de l'abri à son tour, juste le temps d'attraper son compagnon par le bras et de le retirer à l'intérieur. Et quand il le put enfin, il se jeta sur ses lèvres nouvelles, se pendant au cou de celui qu'il aimait, se collant contre lui.

D'abord surpris, Bunny se laissa porter par l'ivresse de ce contact si nouveau pour lui, se collant lui aussi contre le corps froid de celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

« Jack »

Un murmure, un nom soufflé entre leurs lèvres qui se découvraient. Un frisson. Un sourire.

Oui, il l'aimait, cet agaçant flocon désinvolte. Il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et là, dans le doux cocon, ils se prouvèrent cet amour.

* * *

_pour celles ou ceux à qui ça a plut, je vous en prie, flattez. pour les autres, merci de passer votre chemin sans rien dire. une critique reste une critique, elle n'a jamais rien de constructif. _


End file.
